


Yellow Flowers.

by Divaroze



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Humor, I saw the movie and i have a lot of feelings, M/M, Multi, Romance, bless travis knight, bumble boi is the softest bitch and i would DIE for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divaroze/pseuds/Divaroze
Summary: You were Tina's friend until that day at the cliffs. Now you were alone, with enemies at every corner, trying to survive your last year of high school, and watching movies with Charlie and her weird friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What is up, bitches? Before you start reading this I would to thank you all for coming, despite the horrible and short summary which I will change later. If you wish to read more material for me please follow me on tumblr. I am divaroze. So, the first chapter of this fanfic is short, and I must apologize for this, but anyway. Enjoy.  
> P.S REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!!

As much as you wanted to say that you were Tina’s fan and friend, given the fact that it would make your life easier, you couldn't. Not after so many years of standing by and letting her torture and humiliate the other kids and teenagers so she could make herself feel better and superior than them. She had crossed countless lines and made far too many students feel like shit. You were disgusted. Both with Tina but most of all with yourself for allowing it to happen. You wanted to think yourself better than her but by not stopping her you only proved one inevitable truth.

You were scared. Not of her per say, because really why would you be scared of _her?_ No. You were afraid of what she would do to make your life a living hell on the last year of high school. You only had nine months till graduation and you very much wanted to spend them without unnecessary drama, for you had already been dealing with enough the past years of your life.

Being an orphan blows.

You tried, you really did. You shut your eyes and your ears to Tina’s harsh words and dug your nails in your palms in order to ignore what was going on, but you knew, _you knew_ that sooner or later the wall of apathy and uncarness you've been putting up all those years would crumble, and you would finally break things off. You just needed one more harsh push.

That push came the summer, when you and countless other ‘cool’ students were diving from the cliffs and into the dark blue sea below you. The cool water had done wonders to improve your mood, since it was so _freaking hot_ outside. Then, Charlie Watson and another boy arrived in a yellow beetle and everything went to hell, along with your good mood.

Criticizing someone for not jumping off a cliff was incredibly stupid, so you weren't really surprised when Tina jumped at the chance. The blond really thought that being a bitch was attractive.

However, no cool water could drive away the burning anger that washed over you when you heard Tina’s words to Charlie. You had half a mind to deck the blonde right then and there. You thought that the lowest point she would stoop was when she made fun of a kid stuttering but no, that day, up in the cliffs with the sun beating down on you, you finally realized that there was truly no point she was not willing to overstep in order to belittle another.

Tina really thought she was the shit, and that no one would say or do anything to her. And that is why she was so baffled when you had marched right there where she was talking to Charlie, and _spat_ on her face.You had said nothing else, just put your clothes back on over your dripping swimsuit and left the cliffs on foot, not once looking back. Everyone was left in shock.

Making fun someone for stuttering? Cool. Mocking a girl for her smudged makeup? Rude, but still okay. Making fun a parent’s death?

Hell no.

The aftermath was bad, as you knew it would be. Anyone would be foolish to think Tina would just forgive and forget. You weren't even sure those words were in her dictionary.The glares you had grown accustomed to, but the whispers and rumors going around were another matter. You've lost count of them since some freshmen girls declared with utter surety that you were having an affair with Trip. You really weren't sure what had sparked that rumor and you really didn't care. You just laughed, because really. Why would you go for such an obnoxious, rude, and self centered person? It was ridiculous, all of it.

Thus, you were left with no friends since they all bailed on the first sign of struggle. They kissed and worshiped the ground Tina walked on after all. Besides the glares and whispers, you had gotten a few sympathetic glances from people who hated the blond nightmare. Your situation was not ideal but you’d finally found your peace.

No more feeling guilty about your “friends” terrorizing students. No more being forced to act like an A+ grade bitch. You were free to talk to other students without being afraid of being criticized and shamed.

Walking on biology class you had your gazed pinned to your textbook, trying to make sense of the words in it. You were going to fail the test next Monday for sure. Busy studying, you didn’t noticed a smaller person walking in front of you until you both collided with each other. Your eyes landed on familiar brown ones and you immediately felt a fresh wave of guilt and self-loathing stab your chest. Charlie Watson was standing in front of you, looking apologetic for bumping into you. Memories from that summer day at the cliff and Tina’s harsh words about Charlie’s father flashed through your mind.

“Sorry,” you mumbled and moved past her, sitting at your unassigned assigned seat at the front row, almost throwing your textbook off your desk with your jerky movements. You thought she would move on but apparently Charlie had other plans because just as you sat down she came to stand in front of your desk and you were forced to gaze up to her

She was smiling. “Thank you.”

The warning bell rung and students began pouring in the classroom, scurrying around to find a seat. The Teacher came in, signaling the start of the lesson and Charlie took her usual seat at the end of the class, leaving you blinking up at empty air and with a strange feeling blooming in your chest.

Friday came quickly and with an enormous wave of excitement and glee among the student body as you found yourself withering away. You had been dreading its arrival. Left and right students were planning on how to spend their weekends and at which house party they should get shit faced. It was normal.You, on the other hand, had no plans and no friends to execute them with, even if you _had_ planned something. And yes, you had shot to do like track practise and work, but staying inside the house would drive you mad. There was nothing on TV, and even if you did spend the bigger part of the weekend to catch up on homework it would only get you so far. What else where you suppossed to fucking do ?

This week had been terribly boring. Most of the kids still stayed clear from you, afraid that you would snap at them. You were not surprised, given the fact that you were scowling every second of the day and looked ready to bite someone’s head off. Thankfully, some kids made small talk with you. 

You were hurriedly walking toward the school entrance, just wanting to get out of there, when a sickeningly sweet voice stopped you in your tracks.

“Well look at this girls. A snake.”

The snake reference didn’t go lost on you.

Booming laughers came from all around you, mocking and obviously fake because really, no one could call a high pitch screech as laugher. Some of the girls tried really hard to get Tina to like them sometimes. Rolling your eyes you turned to the blonde that had spoken. Tina just _had_ to come and set the deal, regarding your continuously degrading mood.

“Really Tina, you can do better than that.”

Tina had her usual obnoxious makeup on, eyebrows raised in challenge and a smug smirk playing on her lips. However, you could see the anger in her eyes. Apparently, she still was not over the whole spitting thing.You quickly wondered to yourself who on the hell uses that much pink on their makeup. A small group of students had stopped to stare at you.

“I could,” she replied offhandedly, inspecting her nails in fake boredom before looking up at you and flashing you a sweet smile. “But then again, why would I? Are you going to run crying to mama?”Ah, there it was. The classic villain insult to a kid with no parents. Another wave of laughter came forth and you winced at the banshee-like sound.

“No, but I might spit at you again.”

“I assure you, it will be the last thing you’ll do.”

Now, here’s the thing. The people on Tina’s shit list? She would always sent one of her minions do to the mocking. The fact that she came to you personally with that challenging look in her eyes told you something that you’ve been suspecting for a little while now.

Tina felt threatened by you, and damn if that didn’t felt good.

“It is adorable that you think you can intimidate me with that pathetic look at your face. I don’t scare easy, you know that.”

She got closer to you and you stood your ground, looking at her with an apathetic gaze and a smirk at your lips.Tina could try to hide it all she wanted, but you knew. Under that bitch facade she put on even she had insecurities that could be exploited. “You can pretend all you like, _orphan_ ,” she hissed, her smile still on. “But we both know what you’re scared of.” She was almost purring now.

“Yes.That hot Hello Kitty pink eye-shadow. It’s nauseating.”

You turned your back at her, starting to make your way out of the school not even waiting for a reply as snickers bloomed all around you from your response. One quick glare from Tina though and they were silenced.

“This is far from over, back-stabbing bitch.”

You snorted. “You’re losing your touch Tina.Tell Trip I said hello.”

It was simple, and yet did more damage than you were hoping for. The female population among your school started whispering all over again and Tina was left spluttering and gaping at your back.Trip was one of those insecurities.

The good thing with rumors was that if you didn't deny them right away you could use them to manipulate those around you, make them truly consider the contents of said rumors.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday was a busy day for you. You worked a 9-3 shift at a clothing store names Marissa's Beach. A weird name for a shop that sold clothes, and even more so since it wasn’t anywhere near a beach, but then again your boss  _ was _ a little weird. Yet, she was kind and with a bright personality.

After grabbing coffee from the local Coffee House you quickly checked in and started your shift, greeting your co-workers with a small and genuine smile before setting your things in the  _ STAFF ONLY _ room. Your usual job was to go around and check the clothes, making sure they were on the right rack and not thrown here and there. It was a tiring job considering that most of the customers didn’t give a shit about where they were leaving their rejected clothes.

Once, you found a thong in the children’s section, and that wasn’t even the highlight of your career. Try finding out two horny teenagers having sex on the fitting room because, apparently, it would ‘spice up’ their relationship.

Working retail was the best experience of your life, note the sarcasm.

Except from organizing and restocking, sometimes you asked the Boss to let you handle the front desk as you had homework to work through.Thankfully Mrs. Marissa was an understanding woman.‘Education is important,’ she would always state. Although you agreed with her you would always said the opposite just to tease her, making her gasp dramatically. You would always get an earful. She had once prepared a whole ass powerpoint on why school is important, cornering you in a fitting room and giving it to you like she was selling you cocaine or another illegal substance. She was one of the reasons you were so motivated to do well at school, but of course you haven’t told her that.

Today you had no serious homework to do so you were free to walk and tidy up, just like you wanted to. Homework was nice and all but sitting in a chair all day was boring and bad for your posture. You were working on tidying up a pants rack when Mrs. Marissa ambushed you.

“May I ask you something?”

You stilled, blinking up at her before setting a navy blue skirt down and turning to face her. She was the same as always, albeit a little different. For example, today she was glowing like no other day. It was as if she had swallowed the sun’s rays and became one of them. One reason behind that, you figured, was her ever growing belly. Familiar green eyes were studying you suspiciously and her jet black hair, with a few gray lines in it, was tied up in a messy bun. Despite the black circles under her eyes her presence was like fresh wave of air.

“Of course,” you replied, giving her your complete attention, clothes forgotten. From the corner of your eye you saw a baby onesie thrown at the shoe aisle.

“Why are you working today?”

For such a funny and strange question you decided to answered in the same manner. So, taking a posh british accent you answered. “Well, if you must know, the goal I have my eyes set on to achieve by the end of the winter months is to obtain enough gold so I-”

“Stop that,” she lightly smacked your hand with a black  _ Queen _ shirt she grabbed from the side, glaring at you like a scolding mother would. “I mean why work today and tomorrow when you can have the weekend off.” 

“Money,” you announced promptly and snatched the band brand shirt from her hands, walking to a different section of the shop both to put the shirt in its place, but to also escape her. Useless. Mrs. Marissa followed you close behind, a hand on her stomach. You’d asked her why pregnant women had the tendency to hold their stomach stomach and she had stated that it was a motherly instinct.

“Right,” she answered, not totally convinced. “I just, you know. I thought you had some plans to do or something. You  _ are _ a teenager after all.”

“So I am, and?”

She deflated. “Teenagers usually do stuff on weekends? Like party, or other stupid shit like that.”

You were now fidgeting with a pair of sandals you had picked up, its strings jumbled up so bad it made your life look like tasteless joke, which it was. While your Boss was talking about her lacking knowledge on teenage weekend affairs you were gritting your teeth, hands working furiously on the unjumbling the strings.

Who tied these cursed sandals so tight? Did Sylvester Stallone came by to buy female summer sandals and you didn’t know? The fuck.

_ I will scream. _

Finally getting tired of you ignoring her Mrs. Marissa snatched the sandals of Hell and tossed them to the side, almost hitting a middle aged woman who had just walked in the shop. You choked back a cackle when the woman yelped and ducked, her face twisted in horrifying confusion, however your Boss didn’t even bothered to look where the bothered yell came from.

She had pinned you with an intense gaze, her green eyes trying to suck the answers out of you. You honestly didn’t know what the big deal was, you just wanted to pick up extra hours.

“Are you getting enough sleep?”

You simply shrugged. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It’s just-you’ve been moody all week, honey. I have read that lack of sleep and nutrition can have that effect. Are you sleeping? Eating? Do you want me to call Mrs. Jones?”

Hearing the name of the orphanage director you quickly snapped back on your feet, dread filing your stomach at the mere thought of the outcome if your Boss actually  _ did _ call Jones. “There really is no need for that, really. I’m fine”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Don’t lie to a pregnant woman Y/N. We can smell lies.” She rubbed her belly in affection.

“That’s terrifying.”

Mrs. Marissa stood there for a few seconds observing you up and down to detect if you were actually telling the truth. After some time convincing and telling her that no, you weren’t pregnant and that no, you weren’t doing drugs she nodded and left, going to apologize to the woman she almost hit with the creamy summer sandals and leaving you to your job.

Your day took a surprising turn in the middle of your shift.You had been given control of the front desk and thus a very much needed break. Your legs were killing you and you also needed to eat. You were just sitting on the chair, twirling around slowly as you munched on the sandwiched you bought in the morning when Charlie Watson walked in.

You inhaled sharply and it was by the good grace of the angels that you didn’t choke on a piece of lettuce you were chewing. Stopping the twirling chair you set your eyes at the door, studying the girl carefully. It was clear that she was uncomfortable by the hesitation in her steps and her frantic wondering eyes. You could see her biting her lips, eyebrows screwed up in puzzlement as she picked up a red skirt, grimaced and let it go.

Sansa, your co-worker, went to greet her and offer some help, a polite smile on her face. You jumped from your chair, lunch forgotten as you scrambled after Sansa. Grabbing her arm you told her you would handle it, a convincing grin on your lip. After throwing you confused and suspicious glance she nodded and headed back, leaving you to attend to the costumer.

It was your only chance to get closer to Charlie and apologize for everything Tina said and did during the summer.

As you got closer to Charlie you cleared your throat and bright brown eyes snapped to yours and recognition flashed behind them. Some of the tension disappeared and she turned fully to you, mumbling out a quick ‘hello’.

You decided that you would take a more professional approach. “If you want help with something please do not hesitate to ask.” And with that you returned at the front desk where you stood, bored and anxious. You only had an hour and a half until the end of your shift and you couldn’t wait to get out of here and go back to your house and do nothing for the rest of the day but watch movies while rotting at the couch. Unwillingly, your leg started bouncing and you decided to doodle at your sketchbook. Customers, once finishing their shopping, came at you to check out their items, and you did just that, bidding them farewell with a dazzling smile.

You had gone back to doodling when someone called out. 

“Excuse me.”

Your eyes snapped up, meeting coffee coloured ones. “Uh yea, hi. I was wondering if you could help me with something?”

Smothering the smile that wanted to bloom on your face you nodded and stood in front of Charlie. You immediately switched to business mode, not wanting to make her uncomfortable with small talk. “So, what are you looking for? Dresses, skirts, or something else entirely?” You started looking around, trying to spot clothes that would fit her taste, but stopped short when Charlie spoke.

“I have no idea actually.”

“Okay. What is the occasion?”

“Wha-what?”

You smiled at her, trying to ease some of the tension. “Do you have a wedding?”

“Oh! Oh no,” suddenly a small reddish-pink dust settling on her cheeks as she let out a small laugh. “A date. I have a date. Today. I have a-a date today.” She stuttered, clearing her throat.

“That’s awesome!” You replied, excitement colouring your voice. “And you have no idea what to wear?”

“No, I was hoping maybe you could help.”

And with that you were off. You went around the store showing Charlie clothes that she might like and draping them over your shoulder so she might try them on later. The collection consisted mostly of jeans and two skirts. Charlie was still hesitant about dresses, but you has caught her eyeing one with flower patterns.

You quickly learned that Charlie preferred to keep things simple but trendy. At the end, out of all the clothes you two had gathered in your arms Charlie had chosen blue high-waisted jeans with a classy black belt and a long sleeved yellow shirt, not baggy but not skin tight either.

At first she was between a tight, long-sleeved pink shirt and a red crop top. But as she was pondering which shirt to choose when she saw a flash of something bright from the corner of her eye. There was a shirt with a colour Charlie loved the most. She snatched the piece of cloth from the hanger and shoved it at your face, wanting your honest opinion. And the yellow shirt really was perfect. It was a happy colour and it was made out of thin material so it could be worn in summer, and at the beginning of winter. You nodded and told her to go to the changing room to see how the outfit would look on her.

When Charlie came out she was positively shining and looking pleased with herself, and you couldn't help but feel happy with the outcome and the glee in her eyes. After she dressed back into her own clothes you beckoned her to the front desk to check out her new outfit.

You watched as she walked towards the door where she turned and waved goodbye to you. You nodded farewell and went to fix the clothes you two had discarded during the outfit hunt. As you were picking up a green t-shirt you glanced up just in time to see Charlie driving away with her yellow camaro.

It was not long before you finished your shift at 3 a.m and you were free to gather your belongings and leave. So, after bidding your co-workers a good day you mounted your bike and began heading to your small apartment to sleep. One of the few things you liked about your house was that it was not really far from your workplace and you could easily come and go.

In 10 minutes you were standing outside of your door, its brown paint being chipped away by time, day by day, keys ready at your hand and the urge to sleep overwhelming your senses. You wanted to do nothing more that take a hot shower and sleep till night, then wake up, binge watch something on TV while eating junk food and sleep again only to wake upand to do it all again tomorrow.

You were so absorbed into your own thoughts that you did not notice the figure closing in on you until it was standing mere feet away from you. She spoke your name in a hoarse voice that pulled you out of your mind and threw you into a dreadful trip down memory lane. Just like that, your sleepiness was gone and your heart dropped to your toes, leaving a stone of dread to your stomach that seemed to weigh you down. Your keys all of a sudden felt like ice in your fingers.

Shoving your keys into your shoulder back you turned around to face the nightmare.

A middle aged woman stood before you. The stone cold look she had fixed you with froze your soul. Her greying hair was covered by a black veil, her form with an equally black cloth. The nun before you had her arms by her sides and she held her head high, radiating the supremacy she knew she held over you. You tried to smile, but it was probably half a grimace. “Sister Martha,” you announced, “what a wonderful surprise.” It was like she could almost taste the lie in the air, her lips curling, as if she was a bloodthirsty hound from hell.

“We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao it took me some time but here it is. Chapter 2. Bumblebee will fully make an appearance in the next chapter I belive so stay tooned and give me feedback, because I am WHORE for those.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: this is not a chapter, soorryyyy

Hello, gus. Long time no see! I'm sorry I have left you hnaging but I have beem strugglinf a little. I have been thinking about making this story OC-centric, because using the term 'Y/N' is just not for me. What do you think? Would you like that?


End file.
